A Mortalha do Valete
by The Lancaster
Summary: Andrew Zennafer, assassino do clã Bordreaux, vai ao encalço de Gambit, culpando-o pela desgraça de sua guilda. A fanfic possui dois arcos: Antes do casamento de Remy e Bella Donna, e a segunda, após os acontecimentos da HQ envolvendo a Ninhada.
1. Capítulo I: A Ninfa e o Arconte

**A NINFA E O ARCONTE – PRÓLOGO**

**N/A: **Por ironia do destino, o protagonista deste capítulo, "Andrew Zennafer", membro de uma das facções do clã dos assassinos, encontra Katherine Pride, alvo do "HellFire Club".

* * *

><p><em>Sweet dreams are made of this<br>Who am I to disagree?_

_..._

_Everybody's looking for something  
>Some of them want to use you<br>Some of them want to get used by you_

**Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams**

* * *

><p>Londres, meados de agosto.<p>

O inverno castigava a metrópole como nunca. Apesar disso, Katherine Pride aproveitava como nunca a viagem com seus pais. Eram raras às vezes em que saíam do país, e visitar tia Bammy com certeza traria um pouco de paz ao seu corpo, bem como sua alma. Pouco antes das férias, as suas dores de cabeça tinham aumentado demais, e já estava mais do que exausta em ouvir os médicos dizerem "não saber a origem de sua moléstia". Depois de um tempo, nem prestava mais atenção nas palavras deles, apenas nas faces. "Inglês", "Alemão", "Cara de esquilo", eram as únicas coisas que vinham à sua mente quando os fitava, numa tentativa de aliviar a tensão das frequentes consultas, e torná-las um pouco mais divertidas.

_- Caramba! Aqui realmente faz frio, não é papai?_ – sorriu de forma radiante ao pai. Fazia tempo que Carmen Pryde não via um semblante de felicidade na face de sua filha, desde o acometimento de sua doença. As dores de cabeça que tinham origem desconhecida, os desmaios. Aquela época, contudo, havia passado, deixando-os em paz, ao menos por hora. – _É verdade, Kitty._ – era como ele costumava chamar sua filha, carinhosamente. Aproximou-se dela e a envolveu num forte e terno abraço. – _Está com saudades da tia Bammy? Faz muito tempo que não vamos visitá-la._ – Kitty abriu um largo sorriso em resposta: _- Sim papai! Era sempre a tia que ia nos visitar na América, e fico mais do que contente em finalmente poder conhecer onde ela mora!_ – Ao término de sua fala, não conseguiu esconder o ronronar de seu estômago, denunciando que ela estava morrendo de fome, após a viagem.

_- Não falei pra você comer algo no avião, Kitty?_ – Disse Terri Pryde, sua mãe, de forma descontraída. _– Se bem que eu também estou com fome depois de tanto tempo em um avião. O que acha que comermos ali querido?_ – apontou a um dos vários restaurantes das proximidades. Escolheram um em especial, com a imagem de um homem de cartola no letreiro. Tão logo entraram no recinto, já se acomodaram para almoçarem.

Próximo dali, em um banco rente ao balcão, um rapaz saboreava lentamente uma xícara de cappuccino. Suas roupas não eram tão pesadas como as das pessoas que tinham acabado de adentrar ao restaurante, o que significava que provavelmente ele era morador da cidade. Trajava um sobretudo preto, o que dificultava a visão do que estava vestindo por debaixo dele. Tinha cabelos compridos, até a altura dos ombros, e usava óculos escuros de formato circular. Tinha uma beleza notável, na casa dos vinte anos, embora conseguisse passar despercebido em uma multidão.

_- Três euros, senhor._ – Disse a balconista. Era uma senhora de meia idade, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era o tipo de pessoa pela qual as pessoas gostariam de ser atendidos em um estabelecimento. _– Fique com o troco, minha senhora._ – Disse o rapaz, colocando uma nota de dez euros no balcão.

Ao deixar o estabelecimento, não pode deixar de notar algo incomum naquela família que havia acabado de entrar no restaurante. A filha daquele casal, que estava aparentemente radiante, escondia uma dor pela qual seus pais não conseguiam perceber. Ele pelo contrário, notou isso logo à primeira vista, já que era um de seus trabalhos, o de interrogatório e leitura de rostos. Poderia identificar a maioria dos sinais faciais, com apenas alguns poucos indícios. Era uma das qualidades que fazia dele uma ferramenta útil para a guilda dos assassinos.

Andrew Zennafer, ou _**"Mortalha"**_, como era chamado pelos seus colegas de equipe, era um dos torturadores mais habilidosos da Guilda dos Assassinos Bordreaux, e fazia parte de uma de suas divisões, na Inglaterra, chamada _**"Morgue"**_. Filho de membros da divisão britânica de assassinos, ele cresceu passando por uma infância e juventude nada convencional para uma criança. Em meio a livros de estudo (precisava manter a fachada de cidadão britânico), alternava seu tempo entre sua vida falsa, e seu treinamento para ser um futuro assassino.

Não tinha muitos amigos a quem podia confiar, aprendera desde cedo a não confiar em ninguém senão ele próprio, exceto sua irmã, Katherine Zennafer, e seu melhor amigo Julien Bordreaux.

Conhecera Julien em sua primeira visita à França, na sede da Guilda, quando tinha 15 anos. Foi ele que explicou à Zennafer sobre os trabalhos mais importantes da guilda, bem como aos mistérios da guilda, e a quem eram destinados tais dádivas. Zennafer demonstrou ser um tamanho prodígio, tanto nas artes da tortura, como no extermínio de seus alvos, que despertou seus poderes mutantes completamente (pelo menos era o que pensava), quando completou 18 anos. Possuía uma velocidade de deslocamento bem acima do padrão, mesmo para os mutantes (muito embora pudesse manter tal poder ativo por apenas pouco tempo), e a capacidade de "reforçar" a composição molecular de qualquer objeto que tocasse, tornando-o muitas vezes mais resistente que o normal.

Também foi capaz de dominar o artefato mais perigoso da "Morgue": _**Pyriel, "O Arconte das Chamas"**_.

Aparentava ser apenas uma velha espada longa medieval à primeira vista, mas escondia perigos além da imaginação. A relíquia já estava na divisão há muito tempo, mas ninguém ousava empunhá-la, pois o portador era consumido por chamas que nunca se apagariam, até que a vida do próprio se extinguisse por completo. Contudo, Andrew conseguira realizar tal milagre, conquistando a simpatia da relíquia para si.

Zennafer foi promovido para terceiro no comando, após uma missão bem sucedida na Dinamarca, na eliminação de um assecla do famigerado mutante "Dentes de Sabre". Tudo corria bem, até sua irmã morrer misteriosamente em um acidente enquanto estava fora, durante uma das sessões de treinamento. Culpava-se até o fundo da alma por não estar presente quando a irmã mais necessitou. A culpa era tamanha, que o levou a abandonar o posto de comando, e passou a trabalhar em missões solo, isolando-se do resto do grupo.

Passou algum tempo vivendo na sede principal, em companhia de Julien, que estava começando a mudar. Ficava mais agressivo e irritava-se com facilidade, por causa de um casamento arranjado de sua irmã, Belladonna (a quem tinha respeito por suas grandes habilidades, que era retribuído pela assassina), com o Cajun da guilda de ladrões, "Remy Lebeau", a quem detinha um ódio misterioso e profundo. Chegou a conhecê-lo em um dos eventos das duas guildas, que celebravam um possível pacto, mas o considerou como apenas mais um garoto boêmio, que não tinha noção da responsabilidade que carregava nas costas, sem falar que Zennafer estava atormentado demais com o seu inferno pessoal para conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Foi Julien que conseguiu trazê-lo do abismo que sua agonia criara para si, para a superfície de sua nova vida. Apesar de não ter conseguido superar completamente a morte da irmã, encontrou no amigo a força que precisava para continuar sua vida no submundo do crime.

Todas essas lembranças passaram como um lampejo nos olhos de Andrew, que fitava a jovem com sua família. O detalhe que mais chamara a atenção, é que ela lembrava demais sua falecida irmã. Desvencilhou-se rapidamente, para não chamar atenção, e saiu do recinto. Quando a brisa gélida bateu em seu rosto, o livrou do desespero momentâneo de encarar o fantasma de sua querida irmã.

Respirou fundo, e desapareceu entre as vielas de Londres. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, e uma relíquia a recuperar para seu novo cliente, a Ordem Real de Cavaleiros Reeshfield.

* * *

><p>NA: Agradeço a quem chegou até o fim do primeiro capítulo. Também quero agradecer a minha querida "Maethril", pelo apoio quando comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo desta Fic. Nunca escrevi uma Fanfiction antes (eu geralmente escrevia contos sobre meus personagens de RPG, mas nunca sobre personagens já existentes, então estou um pouco receoso ^^').

Em breve posto o próximo capítulo, com direito a mais ação, savvy? =D

_**Att.**_

_**Lancaster**_

**N/A:** _O nome do título, "A Ninfa e o Arconte", remete ao antigo nome usado pela Kitty, antes de Lince Negra, que era "Ninfa". Arcontes, são uma classe de anjos, e se refere à espada de Zennafer, Pyriel**_._  
><strong>_


	2. Capítulo II: O Valete e o Às de Espadas

**CAPÍTULO II - O VALETE E O ÀS DE ESPADAS**

* * *

><p>Sinopse: Gambit e Mortalha estão prestes a se encontrar em meio ao caos e sangue, trazidos à Londres pela HellFire Club.<p>

N/A: Finalmente o Gambit, como pediram. Espero ter atendido às expectativas de vocês. Prometo que ele terá exclusividade no próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>- <em>Royal Street Flush, cavalheiros.<em> – Disse o jovem do lado oposto da mesa, revelando sua mão.

Dez, valete, rainha, rei e às de paus. A sequência que lhe garantira a vitória.

O jogador tinha cabelos que iam até quase os ombros. Seus olhos eram cobertos por uma escuridão profunda, deixando apenas dois orbes rubros à vista,e sua barba parecia sempre estar para ser feita. Tinha um sotaque francês, e pelos seus modos e a forma que falava, demonstrava ser um cajun. Apesar de sua aparência deixar um ar desleixado, transpirava uma sensualidade que trazia suspiros das jovens que trabalhavam naquele cassino ilegal em Londres. Nenhuma delas conseguia tirar os olhos daquele rapaz, que não havia perdido uma só vez naquela noite.

- _Isso é um absurdo, seu merdinha!_ – Disse um dos homens da mesa. Tinha um aspecto truculento, muita raiva, e poucos dentes. – _Nunca ninguém ganhou tanto assim! Você está roubando, fedelho! Vai pagar por isso!_ – Ainda que cercado de ameaças, o jovem não alterou seu semblante. Na verdade parecia satisfeito. Permanecia com sua mão esquerda sobre as suas cartas na mesa, enquanto que na outra, uma das fichas serpenteava por entre seus dedos.

Sorrindo, de forma sarcástica, replicou o comentário. – _Pardonnez-moi, messieurs... Mas eu acredito que não há a possibilidade de eu ter feito algo assim, por tantas vezes, na mesma noite. Seria tolice não acham? Quero dizer, ninguém seria tão burro, a ponto de querer ser pego dessa forma. A menos que os cavalheiros à mesa fossem ainda mais estúpidos para cair tantas vezes, n'est-ce pas?_ – Abriu um largo sorriso, prevendo o que aconteceria a seguir. O homem se irritou com o comentário, dando um forte tapa na mesa, fazendo-a voar longe. O rapaz levantou sua mão direita, levando as cartas que segurava para si, por alguma razão. As fichas, e cartas restantes voaram pelo recinto. Os outros que estavam à mesa, se assustaram de início, mas logo tomaram uma postura mais inquisitiva, aderindo em favor do homem exaltado, ainda que não tivessem esboçado uma reação de início.

O jovem olhou em direção aos seguranças, que mais pareciam chacais, desejando que ele fosse espancado até a morte. Não fizeram menção de interferir.

_- Era bem o que eu precisava monsieur..._ – Disse, assistindo o homem retirar uma faca de caça de sua jaqueta, e partir para em sua direção. A pequena ficha que estava em suas mãos começou a cintilar, na medida em que passava por entre seus dedos, e pouco antes dele se aproximar o suficiente, ela foi arremessada, com um estalo de sua mão, rumo à mão que segurava a faca. O homem, ignorou, achando que fosse um ato de provocação da parte do jovem cajun, mas arrependeu-se ao ouvir uma pequena faísca, quando esta atingiu seu objetivo. Uma dor lancinante, seguida de sua mão tingida de vermelho. Três de seus dedos caíram pelo chão, enquanto a faca jazia inofensiva no solo. O sujeito teve apenas tempo de gritar, e se ajoelhar, enquanto apertava a mão mutilada, numa esperança vã de cessar sua dor.

Os outros logo se desesperaram, levantando de suas cadeiras, partindo freneticamente na direção do jovem. Um deles estava para sacar uma arma, mas o cajun foi mais rápido. Em movimentos rápidos, quase que hipnóticos, realizou a façanha dar um salto acrobático para trás da cadeira que ele mesmo estava sentado, desferindo um forte chute nela, arremessando-a na direção do sujeito que tentava se armar. Foi atingido antes mesmo de notar o objeto que vinha em sua direção. Foi possível ouvir o ruído produzido pelos ossos de seus joelhos, se partindo, antes de se reunir ao outro, numa sinfonia de gritos e urros de dor.

Os dois últimos remanescentes, também não tiveram sorte. Um se aproximou, desferindo um golpe com as mãos, revestido de um soco inglês. O jovem defletiu o ataque com as mãos nuas, facilmente, segurando o braço atacante com a mão direita, e desferindo um soco de baixo para cima, rumo ao cotovelo do sujeito, deu um novo e bizarro ângulo para o braço do sujeito em questão. Ele caiu em prantos, enquanto o último correu para a arma caída no chão, deixada pelo homem atingido pela cadeira. O jovem instintivamente pegou a faca que estava próxima de si, no chão, realizando movimentos quase que inumanos e a arremessou na direção do último jogador. Ela cravou no chão, por entre os dedos dele, que estavam quase próximos da arma. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu por entre o vão de sua mão. Rendido de todas as formas, ele apenas caiu sentado para trás, escravo do medo, percebendo que acabara de molhar as suas calças. Os seguranças fizeram menção de atacar o jovem intruso, mas foram detidos por uma mão pálida que se levantou por detrás de um vidro, no andar superior, ordenando que não fizessem nada.

Percebendo que não seria mais incomodado, guardou as cartas de sua mão no bolso, acendeu um cigarro, e enquanto rumava para a saída, foi interpelado por uma das jovens garçonetes, que ainda estava hipnotizada pelo charme do rapaz. _– Como conseguiu fazer aquele seu ultimo movimento, antes que ele chegasse à arma?_ – Seu rosto estava corado, e o coração palpitava freneticamente apenas por trocas palavras com ele.

Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto acariciou brevemente a face da jovem com seus dedos, respondendo gentilmente. – _Não sei que do que está falando, chère... Eu errei..._ - Estática, apenas assistiu o jovem cajun arrumar seu capote surrado, e sumir pela porta. Ela ainda rezaria pelas duas semanas seguintes, pedindo para que reencontrasse com ele de alguma forma. Infelizmente, seu pedido não foi atendido.

Ao sentir a brisa gélida tocar sua face, sussurrou para si mesmo. – _Ao que me parece, este lugar está para ficar ainda mais divertido..._ – Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de seu casaco, conferindo a quantia generosa de dinheiro que havia tomado para si do cassino, e que ninguém havia percebido, enquanto caminhava para o centro da cidade.

Londres em breve, seria um dos palcos do circo de horrores tecidos pela HellFire Club. **E Gambit sabia disso**.

* * *

><p>Caminhando tranquilamente pelas frias ruas de Londres, uma figura pouco discreta se destacava naquela noite. Usava o que parecia ser uma espécie de capacete, negro como o resto de suas vestes. Sob seus ombros estava um grande sobretudo surrado e desgastado, com algumas manchas de sangue, salpicando o ébano de sua indumentária. Carregava numa das mãos, um objeto embrulhado em um pano branco, também manchado de sangue e uma dúvida quanto ao teor da missão. Havia recebido uma instrução enigmática em meio ao esquema da missão, pelo QG da Morgue: <em>"O Ás de Espadas, deve guardar o Valete"<em>. Mortalha procurava entender sem sucesso o que aquilo significava, mas teria que deixar as perguntas para depois, pois sentia que estava calmo demais.

Na medida em que caminhava, o andarilho percebeu que não estava sozinho.

_- Que tal saírem cavalheiros? Posso ouvir os passos de vocês, mesmo com o capacete. É muita falta de educação ficar rastejando nas sombras esperando o momento certo de atacar, savvy?_ – Disse, de forma irônica.

Emergiram então da escuridão daquela noite fria, quatro sujeitos mal encarados. Apesar de se mostrarem pouco eficientes como gatunos, traziam consigo um aspecto truculento, e apesar do pouco cérebro, que eram denunciados pelos olhos bovinos, muita força física. Mas tinha algo mais. O último era mediano, esguio e bronzeado. Portava um par de cimitarras em sua cintura. Sua voz sibilava como a de uma cobra. Era evidente que ele vinha de terras quentes.

_- Me surpreende ainda mais um membro do clã Bordreaux falar isso._ – O andarilho teve um leve arrepio de surpresa - _Vi que você conseguiu sair ileso da casa dos Norn, e ainda com uma das relíquias deles. Que tal propormos o seguinte acordo, você o entrega para nós, e lhe damos uma morte rápida, ou tomamos de você de qualquer forma, e ainda de quebra, proporcionaremos a você as suas piores ultimas horas de vida. O que acha?_

Mortalha olhou para os três brutamontes, e para o que parecia ser o líder, e sem parecer que se importava com a situação, respondeu tranquilamente: - _Prefiro a terceira opção. __**Mato os três leões de chácara aqui, e deixo você, seu franzino tagarela, sem as duas pernas e sua língua, para que não faça mais ameaças que não pode cumprir.**_

Diante de tal bravata, os três que estavam na dianteira não seguraram uma gargalhada. O sujeito franzino abriu a bocarra num sorriso sinistro cheio de dentes amarelados, caçoando da ameaça do homem à sua frente. – _Já sabemos quem é você assassino. "Mortalha" não é? Bom, saiba que vamos honrar o seu nome e entregaremos os seus pedaços envolvidos em uma, aos porcos que te contrataram e..._ – Mal teve tempo de terminar as palavras, e ouviu um dos gigantes à sua frente arcar em agonia, ficando de joelhos, enquanto observava descrente o seu braço esquerdo, longe de seu corpo. Não havia sangue. Enquanto os outros se desesperaram tentando entender o que havia acontecido, o menor percebeu uma leve oscilação no ar, mesmo com a chuva, e olhou para cima.

Não conseguiu esconder o terror. O assassino parecia um borrão fantasmagórico em pleno ar em meio à chuva.

Ahad-Jazhim, mercenário da Ordem do Sol Negro, era um dos mais temidos e respeitados assassinos do oeste da Palestina. Era um mutante também, bem como os outros brutamontes que o acompanhavam. Haviam sido contratados para roubar um artefato, que lembrava uma jóia, das mãos da Ordem de Norn, que havia saqueado tal relíquia em uma pilhagem que fizeram a Ordem Real dos Cavaleiros ReeshField , após uma violenta guerra entre as duas casas. Agora ele se arrependia amargamente por ter vindo tão mal preparado, levando em conta o oponente à sua frente.

Quando finalmente sentiu os músculos tencionarem uma reação, já era tarde demais para o outro companheiro à sua frente. Como um relâmpago, Mortalha caiu violentamente sob um dos brutamontes, cravando a espada que portava como uma lança no topo de sua cabeça, empalando-o como um animal no abate. Ele não teve nem oportunidade para gritar, tampouco esboçar outra reação senão espasmos. Aquele segundo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Mortalha, que estava pendurado sob o corpo imóvel e que não havia desabado do mercenário pareceu emitir algum som de dentro daquele elmo macabro que vagamente lembrava um capacete.

De repente, um forte cheiro de carne queimada se fez presente, e ele era trazido com amargor, graças à chuva.

O corpo do sujeito empalado estava cozinhando de dentro para fora, enquanto seus olhos e boca eram convertidos numa visão pitoresca de uma alma agonizando no inferno. O Assassino do clã Bordreaux removeu a lâmina sem a menor dificuldade do sujeito, apoiando um dos joelhos sob seu peito, impulsionando-se para trás num salto acrobático, pousando quase como que numa coreografia encenada, diante dos dois mercenários restantes, enquanto o seu parceiro caminhava, seja por ainda estar vivo, ou por mero espasmo de seu corpo, em alguns passos na direção deles, antes de tombar inerte. O fogo o devorava freneticamente, mesmo com a chuva.

Dois orbes prateados eram vistos por detrás daquela máscara da morte que o espadachim usava para ocultar seu rosto. Ahad sentia que estava de frente para um deus da morte.

O brutamontes que havia restado inteiro disparou na direção do assassino, como um touro enfurecido. Sem perder a calma, e a frieza, Mortalha sacou uma pistola de calibre pesado e sem hesitar, abriu fogo contra a face do gigante. Qual foi sua surpresa, quando viu que as balas ricocheteavam por sua pele, como se fosse feita de pedra.

E de fato, ela era.

"_Mesmo a "Quiksilver" não penetrou a pele dele? Ah ..."_ – Teve apenas tempo de pensar isso, antes de receber um encontrão da monstruosidade e ser arremessado em uma parede.

_- Você matou um dos meus irmãos e aleijou o outro, seu filho da puta! Eu vou te estraçalhar, maldito! _– Disse a monstruosidade feita de pedra. Ele parecia uma estátua de mármore, impenetrável e indestrutível. – _Aposto que já quebrou alguns ossos não é mesmo seu palhaço de circo?_ – Disse, triunfante de que seu ataque tinha surtido um efeito grave no assassino, enquanto o mesmo se levantava dos escombros e estilhaços da parede que havia quase atravessado.

_- Acho que você superestima demais as suas chances, e subestima as minhas, sua aberração. _– Falou aquilo com o intuito de distrair a atenção do monstro, mantendo o tom bem modulado de sua voz, ainda que sua face se contorcesse de dor pelo impacto recebido, oculto por seu capacete, negro como o abismo. No ultimo instante conseguiu "reforçar" suas roupas, o suficiente para que seus ossos não fossem esmigalhados pela força do mutante. Sentiu que não havia nenhum osso quebrado, embora a dor fosse terrível. O fato deles não poderem contemplar outra coisa senão aquele elmo negro sob sua face garantia uma vantagem psicológica sobre os dois.

Precisava de um intervalo de alguns segundos antes de usar seus poderes de agilidade novamente, mas o impacto desestabilizou o fluxo de sangue de seu corpo, e isso tornava a ativação de tais poderes, ainda mais difícil. – _Então, "Come Pedras"*, vai ficar aí a noite inteira parado, esperando o Falcon pra te ajudar? – _Ao ouvir a zombaria, conseguiu irritar ainda mais o mercenário, que avançou com os punhos cerrados na direção do assassino urrando de ódio.

"_Ele caiu..."_

Os punhos do mutante pareciam pilastras de concretos, usadas como aríete a cada golpe. Apesar de ferido, Mortalha se esquivava de cada golpe no último instante, por pouco não o atingindo. Se um golpe, mesmo que de raspão, o atingisse, seria fatal. Escondia um dos braços por debaixo do sobretudo, como se estivesse ferido, ou pelo menos assim aparentava.

Após um breve momento, sentiu seu fluxo de sangue se estabilizar aos poucos, mas ainda não o suficiente para ativar seus poderes completamente. Foi então que revelou seu plano, infelizmente, tarde demais para o grande mutante de pedra. O assassino, tomando uma postura defensiva, esperou pela investida mortífera do brutamonte, analisando meticulosamente cada movimento de seu corpo, e no momento que o mesmo desferiu um soco em sua direção, como uma grande marreta, Mortalha saltou. O golpe passou inofensivo pelo assassino, porém causando um grande impacto no solo, trincando-o e fazendo o chão tremer. Após o salto acrobático, Zennafer pousou no antebraço do mutante de pedra sem nem ao menos emitir qualquer ruído, e antes que ele pudesse atingi-lo com o outro braço ele atacou, descendo o dedo indicador e o médio como um ferrão na direção de um dos olhos do mutante. Contudo, na medida em que a mão atacava, a velocidade do braço que realizava o ataque teve uma explosão de velocidade, fazendo o braço direito do assassino desaparecer ante a potência e a celeridade do ataque. Apesar de Mortalha não poder usar seus poderes para se mover na velocidade sobre humana completamente, era capaz de redirecionar o poder para um de seus membros. E assim, o que o assassino previu, era verdade.

Nem todas as partes do corpo dele eram revestidas pela proteção.

Urrando de dor como um animal selvagem ferido, o gigante de pedra atacou com o outro braço o assassino, enquanto levava o outro, que foi usado como suporte, em direção ao olho destruído, mas era tarde demais. O espadachim já tinha retomado o controle de seu poder, e simplesmente desapareceu como um borrão, pouco antes de atingi-lo. Mas tinha algo mais.

- _Arrrrrrrrrgh, maldito! Seu maldito! Arrggh! – _Tentava estancar o sangramento com ambas as mãos, mas era inútil. Na verdade parecia sangrar mais do que deveria. Tentava inutilmente entender o que se passava, até que Mortalha, a uma distancia segura, responde a duvida mortal que passava pela mente do mercenário de pedra.

_- Suspeitei logo de cara que o seu corpo não possui a capacidade de se transmutar em pedra, e sim emitir um óleo através dos poros, que ao endurecer rapidamente em contato com o ar, dá a impressão de quem vê que é rochoso. _– Deu um sorriso de satisfação – _O cheiro forte era apenas um indicio, mas eu ter conseguido perfurar o seu olho foi a certeza disso._

_- Então você arriscou perder dois dedos apenas numa suposição, seu merda? _– Tentava retrucar, na medida em que seus sentidos iam se esvaindo pouco a pouco, devido ao sangramento. – _Bosta! Porque não pára de sangrar?_

_- De forma alguma, meu caro amigo moribundo. –_ Respondeu tranquilamente, aparentemente de guarda baixa. – _Eu possuo o poder de "reforçar" a composição molecular, seja de objetos como de tecidos celulares. Então "reforcei" temporariamente a pele de meus dedos, bem como os ossos do braço inteiro, para que eu não me machucasse caso estivesse enganado, e já que a lâmina de minha espada não era pequena o suficiente para uma estocada, me serviu bem... – _Então começou a caminhar sem pressa, na direção de onde havia derrubado sua arma de fogo, quando recebeu o primeiro impacto. Ao pegá-la, rumou tranquilamente na direção do mercenário, respondendo por fim, a última indagação dele. _– Quanto ao fato de estar sangrando mais do que deveria, imaginei que o seu corpo fosse reagir a alguma manifestação externa expandindo seja o que for de músculos numa tentativa de amenizar o sangramento... – _Se fosse possível afirmar que semblante estava oculto por aquela vastidão obscura que era seu capacete, definitivamente seria um sorriso sádico. – _Então, apenas "reforcei" a geléia que se tornou seu olho, no momento do impacto, para que o buraco deixado fosse permanente, e sua morte, obviamente mais rápida. Aproveite os últimos instantes de vida caro amigo para rezar ou apenas agonizar, savvy? – _Disse, num tom de deboche, virando as costas e indo embora, uma vez que o assassino árabe havia desaparecido no instante que iniciara o combate com o mutante de pedra. Provavelmente tentaria pegá-lo distraído em alguma oportunidade, e Mortalha aceitou o desafio veladamente.

-_ Seu merdinha! – _Esbravejou o mutante, que num frenesi incontrolável, usou o que restava de suas forças para avançar na direção do assassino. E fosse morrer, levaria ao menos seu algoz consigo.

Mortalha apenas parou por um breve segundo. – _... Que insignificante... – _Toda a fúria, e raiva assassina desapareceram quando, o assassino desapareceu novamente como um borrão de sua vista, dando por notá-la apenas quando a visão de seu olho intacto havia sido roubada por uma escuridão gélida, rente à sua órbita. O cano da pistola estava a poucos milímetros do rosto do mercenário, e apesar da distancia considerável que os separava, Mortalha a fez parecer nada, em questão de um instante.

O ultimo ruído que ouviu, foi o clique do gatilho. Então, mais nada.

Após finalmente poder respirar aliviado, bateu a poeira de suas vestes, e caminhou por entre os cadáveres que havia deixado. O primeiro, que havia decepado o braço, havia desmaiado em choque, agora estava pálido e inerte, e após passar pelos dois corpos restantes, enfim pode retomar seu caminho para a conclusão de sua missão. Contudo, ao saltar pelos terraços dos prédios, algo próximo chamou a sua atenção. Um sujeito encurralado, por um grande número de pessoas. Bandidos, facilmente podia-se dizer. Ao dar "zoom" no homem, através dos recursos do capacete, reparou que era uma figura conhecida.

- _Hum?Mas este sujeito é... O Lebeau que vai se casar com Bella Donna! O que este imbecil está fazendo aqui? O que andou aprontando? Como imaginei, ele é inconseqüente demais para arcar com a responsabilidade de trazer paz entre os nossos clãs. – _Resolveu fingir que não havia notado, então apenas virou a cabeça em outra direção. – _Não é da minha conta. Mesmo um lixo do clã dos ladrões pode se virar sozinho contra uma gleba de bandidos de baixo nível. –_ Mentia para si mesmo. O capacete havia alertado presença diferente da humana em alguns do bando, mas Zennafer não queria se envolver. Até que, quando estava pronto para se afastar, recebeu um comunicado em sua tela. Uma mensagem direta do chefe da Morgue:

"_**O valete não deve morrer".**_

Mortalha arregalou os olhos. Em suas instruções, havia recebido uma mensagem enigmática da missão que dizia _"O ás de espadas deve proteger o valete de ouros"_, mas não havia compreendido inicialmente. Talvez fosse parte de algum código, ou senha, mas ela havia restado como uma incógnita. Até agora.

Como o líder da Morgue sabia antecipadamente que um evento desses iria ocorrer, ou como Zennafer tomaria exatamente esta rota, ou ainda, que o combate contra aqueles mutantes de antes fosse terminar exatamente naquele instante, restaria como uma dúvida cruel na mente do assassino, mas ele as sanaria depois.

O que importava, agora, era ajudar Remy Lebeau.


End file.
